Another Story of Senna White
by Arya U Dragneel
Summary: FT.. Bagaimana jika Senna White tidak bangkit juga setelah kecupan sang pangeran? Apa yg akan dilakukan para kurcaci.. RnR


**Hallo.**

**Akhirnya bisa kembali menulis setelah sekian lama menganggur. Terima kasih buat mas Agfa yang telah membantu saya. You're my best friend ever.**

**Tak perlu basa-basi lagi.**

**Silahkan menikmati.**

.

**Disclaimer : Tite-sama**

**Pair : IchiRuki**

.

Warning: OOC, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EjaanbYang Disempurnakan. Jangan lupa siapkan kantung muntahnya.

.

Another Story of Senna White

Suara kuda berlarian memecah keheningan diperbatasan hutan terlarang. Tidak ada yang berani mendekat mengejar kembali bayangan hitam yang pergi dibalik parit kayu tinggi itu.

"Pangeran, kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya seorang pengawal.

"Jangan. Kita kembali saja" jawab pria bersurai hitam tersebut. Matanya masih terus menatap jauh hutan belantara tersebut.

"Tapi kak, dia sudah mencuri mahkota mu. Tidak akan ku biarkan dia lolos segampang itu" seru pemuda seterik matahari itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan orang-orang dibelakangnya, Ichigo -pemuda oranye- terus memacu kuda kesayangannya menembus pepohonan gelap itu. "ICHIGO! KEMBALI!"

Kaien -kakak Ichigo- mengejar Ichigo. Dengan perasaan takut, ia dan pengawalnya melewati kayu-kayu besar itu. Entah kenapa semuanya tampak berbeda. Langit yang diluar begitu biru, disini sangat gelap dengan sedikit penerangan. Kuda-kuda mereka memberontak tak mau melanjutkan perjalanan. Dan dengan sekali hentakan keras, mamalia berkaki empat itu akhirnya dapat ditenangkan kembali.

"ICHIGO!"

"PANGERAN!"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun. Hanya teriakan burung gagak yang memekik telinga. Mereka memacu kuda mereka dengan pelan. Berusaha hati-hati memilih tempat untuk dipijak. "Pangeran, sebaiknya kita kembali saja" susah payah salah satu pengawalnya itu berucap.

"Tidak tanpa Ichigo. Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergilah. Aku akan mencari adiku sendiri"

Semuanya diam. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab maupun pergi meninggalkan calon raja itu.

Suara kaki melangkah menarik perhatian mereka. Dibalik kekelaman itu, mereka memendam ketakutan. Mungkinkah itu Daruko, mahkluk yang katanya menghuni hutan ini. Atau..

"Kakak?"

"Ichigo. Syukurlah" guman Kaien.

"Tada. Aku menemukannya tergeletak dibawah pohon. Sialnya, aku tidak melihat orangnya. Sepertinya mereka tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya" jelas Ichigo menunjukan benda di tangan kirinya. Terpampang jelas raut kekecewaan di wajah tampannya. Ya, pemuda itu terlalu ambisius akan semua hal yang ia lakukan.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita kembali"

Rombongan berkuda itu berbalik arah. Mereka berjalan cukup lama hingga akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka menyadari satu hal. Mereka tersesat?

"Pangeran, sepertinya kita sudah melewati pohon ini empat kali"

"Ku pikir juga begitu. Tapi kita hanya berjalan lurus tanpa berbelok. Tidak mungkin kita kembali ke tempat ini"

"Tidak. kita sudah melewati tempat ini. Lihat!" Ichigo menunjuk salah satu pohon yang telah ia gores kulitnya. Tidak salah lagi. Mereka benar-benar tersesat. Sial.

"Apa yang har-"

Ucapan pengawal itu terhenti seketika. Bukannya tidak sopan karena memutus ucapan, melainkan suara raungan yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dibalik semak-semak itu, suara ranting terinjak menarik keberanian mereka. "Siapa di sana?"

Hening. Tidak ada apapun. Hanya suara dedaunan yang disusul pekikan salah satu pengawal yang ditarik paksa dari balik kegelapan.

"Huwaaaaa!"

"Kira!" Salah satu pengawal meneriaki namanya.

Semuanya kembali terdiam. Mencoba menajam telinga. Dan lagi-lagi seorang pengawal kembali ditarik kedalam kegelapan. Dan kini hanya tersisa kedua pangeran Kurosaki serta seorang pengawal yang menunggangi kudanya dengan ketakutan.

"I..itu pasti Daruko. Mitos itu- aaarghhh!"

Kalimat pengawal itu terhenti seketika saat hewan buas hitam menerkamnya.

Daruko. Makhluk legenda penghuni hutan terlarang. Tubuhnya berbentuk kucing buas dengan mata merah menyala. Mulutnya sudah penuh liquid merah. Ya, makhluk buas itu yang menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa hutan ini menjadi terlarang untuk dimasuki.

Kedua Kurosaki itu turun dari kudanya, menarik pedang dari sarungnya dan mulai menyerang secara brutal. Secara kuantitas, duo Kurosaki ini memang lebih unggul. Akan tetapi, secara kualitas makhluk biadab itu jauh lebih buas. Mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain.

"Aaarghhh" pekik Kaien. Tangannya yang memegang pedang kini terkulai penuh darah, lengannya terkoyak kuku-kuku tajam.

"Kakak! Sialan kau!" Ichigo tidak terima kakaknya menjadi korban. Ada amarah dan dendam saat memandang wajah buas berlendir itu. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, keduanya mulai menyerang kembali. Tidak ada ampun. Saling membabi-buta menjatuhkan lawan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo jatuh terjelembab dibawah pohon.

Daruko kembali memincing menatap pemuda oranye itu. Kaki depannya terangkat dan siap menerkam wajah tampan di depannya.

JLEB...

Tangan tajam itu terhenti seketika. Bukan. Bukan Ichigo yang menusuknya. Daruko tergeletak dengan anak panah yang tertancap di kepalanya.

"Merepotkan saja"

Semuanya terdiam. Membuarkan seseorang yang berada di kegelapan hutan itu mendekat. Orang macam apa yang mampu membunuh makhluk biadab itu dalam sekejap!? Pria mana yang mampu? Tinggi besar atau... tunggu. Itu bukan seorang dewasa. Itu seorang kurcaci. Dia... KURCACI!?

"Hai jeruk, kau bisa berjalan kan?" Tanya kurcaci itu.

"Ya. Aku bisa berja- apa tadi kau memanggilku jeruk, cebol?" Ichigo memincing. Berani sekali dia mengucapkan kata tabu padanya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik kau bawa temanmu itu kepondokku. Cepat" kurcaci itu berbalik tanpa memperdulikan Ichigo yang bersusah payah memapah kakaknya. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk cebol itu. Sial.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, penampilan kurcaci tidak ada bedanya dengan pemulung yang sering dia lihat di desa. Pakaiannya kumal. Wajahnya pun penuh dengan kotoran. Ichigo pikir, mungkin cebol ini tidak pernah mandi.

"Kita sampai" kurcaci ini membukakan pintu pondok kecil. Terlalu kecil untuk Ichigo masuki. Ia bahkan harus menunduk agar bisa masuk kedalamnya. "Letakan temanmu itu disana"

Dengan segera, ia mengikuti instruksi sang kurcaci. Meletakan tubuh Kaien diatas ranjang kecil yang terbuat dari jerami. Saking kecilnya ranjang itu, kaki Kaien sampai menjuntai di ujungnya.

"Hei kau, apa aku boleh minta air?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya di dapur sana. Aku akan mengobati temanmu ini" jawab sang kurcaci. Ia mengambil peralatan berisi dedaunan dan helaian kain untuk mengobati pria asing bersurai hitam itu. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika si 'jeruk' akan menjarah dapurnya. Karena memang tak ada apapun yang berharga disini.

Ichigo memaksa tubuhnya yang lelah menuju sebuah ruang, yang kurcaci itu sebut dapur. Entahlah, Ichigo pikir ruang mungil ini lebih mirip gudang. Banyak sampah berserakan bahkan tikus-tikus yang biasanya ia lihat di selokan pun disini berkeliaran dengan bebas. "Yang benar saja?!" Gumamnya.

Pandangannya kini tertuju pada kendi berisi air. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung menenggaknya. Membiarkan air dingin itu membasahi tenggorokannya yang telah kering. Ah... segar rasanya.

Ichigo kembali keruangan tempat kakaknya terbaring. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai kurcaci kurang sopan itu merawat kakaknya. Walau pada kenyataannya, cebol itulah penyelamatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Hanya patah tulang dan pingsan. Jika sudah sadar nanti, kalian harus pergi dari sini"

Hei hei, makhluk macam apa dia. Apa cebol ini tidak tahu siapa Ichigo? "Tenang saja. Tanpa kau pintapun, kami akan segera pergi dari 'kandang' ini"

"Kandang kau bilang?! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Tidak tahu terima kasih" seru seseorang kurcaci yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu.

Sial bagi Ichigo. Satu kurcaci saja sudah membuatnya naik pitam, apa lagi sekarang ada tujuh. Tujuh? APA? TUJUH?!

Mereka memiliki tubuh pendek sepinggang dan juga sedikit gendut. Wajahnya terlihat lebih tua dari ukuran tubuhnya. Sama seperti kurcaci sebelumnya, mereka semua seperti tidak mengenal yang namanya mandi.

"Sudahlah, Toushiro. Perkenalkan, namaku Urahara Kisuke, yang menyelamatkanmu itu Rukia, yang membentakmu itu Toushiro, yang manis itu Ururu, yang merah itu Jinta, botak itu Ikaku dan yang aneh itu Yummichika. Nah anak muda, sekarang perkenalkan siapa dirimu" jelas Urahara.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas berat. Rasanya sangat gugup berurusan dengan kurcaci-kurcaci menyebalkan seperti mereka. "Aku Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia kakak ku, Kurosaki Kaien. Terima kasih atas bantuan dan tumpangannya" walaupun enggan, tapi Ichigo tetap membungkuk memberikan hormat. Ibunya selalu mengajarinya untuk bersikap hormat pada orang lain.

Kurcaci bernama Urahara itu berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia dengan senyum mesum yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Tidak perlu sungkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, fufufu"

"Kau pikir bisa tinggal disini seenaknya. Jangan harap aku akan melepasmu begitu saja" ancam Toushiro.

"Diamlah Toushiro. Kau jeruk, aku menyelamatkan mu karena aku memerlukan bantuanmu. Makanya aku tak perlu ucapan terima kasih dari mu" sambung Rukia.

"Hei, bukankah aku sudah memperkenalkan namaku, tuan?!" Okay, Ichigo mulai emosi.

"Terserah apa katamu. Sekarang. Ikuti aku" perintah Rukia.

Kurcaci itu bangkit menuju salah satu pintu yang tidak jauh dari tempat Ichigo berdiri. Entah apa yang ada dibalik pintu kayu itu. Dan bantuan apa yang dibutuhkan kurcaci? Mengambilkan selai diatas lemari? Hoho.. sepertinya mereka tak sekonyol itu.

"Rukia, apa kau yakin?" Tanya Ikaku.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya" Rukia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Ichigo benar-benar tak mengerti urusan makhluk cebol seperti mereka. Seperti boneka, Ichigo menurut saja mengikuti Rukia.

Pintu kecil itu terbuka. Rukia memasuki ruangan itu begitu saja. Dan lagi-lagi Ichigo mengikutinya. Kepalanya menundukan kepalanya. Tatapannya mejuju satu titik. Dia... manusia? Untuk apa ada seorang gadis di tengah-tengah hutan terlarang.

Hazel itu beralih menatap Rukia. Wajah tidak peduli yang sedari tadi ditampilkan padanya kini berubah. Ichigo sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia seolah melihat kesedihan dan keputus asaan di Amethyst itu.

"Dia siapa?"

"Senna White. Putri kerajaan Kuchiki. Dia telah tertidur sejak lusa. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk menyadarkannya" Rukia masih terus menatap putri itu. Wajah nya tampak datar tapi matanya...

"Kenapa harus aku? Tinggal di goyang-goyangkan saja pasti bangun" tolak Ichigo.

"Kau memang bodoh rupanya. Kalau bisa, aku tidak akan menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu kemari. Putri disihir penyihir yang kini menjadi ratu di sana. Ratu Orihime. Makanya hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Menciumnya!"

"Hah? Kau gila? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal tidak terhormat seperti itu pada gadis yang sedang tidur. Tidak akan" Ichigo menggeleng cepat. Mana mungkin ia mau melakukannya. Merelakan ciuman pertamanya pada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya? Tidak akan. Walaupun putri Senna cantik, tetap saja itu tidak sopan.

Rukia yang mendengarnya mulai mengalihkan mata. Tatapannya tajam menusuk coklat madunya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang dan udara terasa dingin?

Rukia menarik anak panah dari punggungnya dan menodong tepat di depan leher Ichigo. "Aku tidak peduli dengan tata krama bodohmu itu. Sekarang aku memerintahkanmu melakukannya. .rang!"

Apa lagi ini? Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sepertinya mengikuti perintah sang cebol adalah satu-satunya jalan. Melepas keperawanan bibirnya lebih baik dari kehilangan nyawa. "Baiklah. Tapi... bisakah kau jauhkan benda berbahaya ini dariku!?"

Rukia menarik kembali tangannya. Membiarkan Ichigo melakukan perintahnya. Perintah yang terlalu menyebalkan bagi Ichigo. Ia menelan ludah dalam dan mulai mendekatkan wajah nya. Oh tuhan, haruskah ia melakukan ini?

Begitu singkat dan begitu lembut. Ichigo menyeka mulutnya. Haruskah dia senang karena telah mencium wanita paling cantik didunia ini atau sedih karena melanggar etika kesopanan yang selalu ia terapkan?

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Sepuluh detik...

Satu menit... tidak ada reaksi apapun. Tatapan kaget terpampang jelas diwajah datar itu. Apa yang terjadi? Setahunya, ciuman pangeran akan mengalahkan sihir itu? Apa karena terlalu cepat atau...

Dengan tergesa, Rukia meneriaki nama Urahara. Memanggilnya berulang kali hingga yang dipanggil hadir disampingnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau bilang dia akan sadar. Lalu kenapa sekarang?"

"Aku bilang hanya cinta sejatinya yang bisa melakuan itu" balas Urahara.

Ichigo hanya terdiam. Menurutnya semua ini sangat konyol. Mana mungkin dia cinta sejati seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui. Dasar pemikiran kurcaci. Tapi.. kenapa Rukia begitu? Kenapa Rukia menangis? Apa dia mencintai Putri Senna? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dia saja yang menciumnya?

"Tenanglah Rukia. Siapa tahu Kaien bisa melakukannya" Urahara berusaha menenangkan. Ia mengusap pelan pundak kecil yang gemetar itu. Terlihat seperti dua anak kecil yang berpelukan.

Dengan kasar, Rukia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Ia bangkit beranjak mendekati sang putri. Memandangnya sekilas lalu berbisik. Ichigo tidak mampu mendengar ucapan itu tapi ia yakin itu seperti kalimat 'semuanya akakn baik-baik saja.' Dasar cebol cengeng.

Pintu ruang itu diketuk menampilkan tubuh lemas Kaien dan dua kurcaci lainnya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, namanya Ururu dan... ah.. ya, Jinta. Ururu dan Jinta.

"Aku akan melakukannya" ujar Kaien. Terdengar begitu lemas dan lemah. Tubuhnya dipapah dua makhluk pendek yang terlihat kesulitan. Menyadarinya, Ichigo segera mengambil alih tubuh kakaknya.

Bagi para kurcaci, Kaien adalah harapan terakhir bagi mereka. Semoga. Semoga saja.

Perlahan Kaien mendekati tempat sang putri terlelap. Matanya sayu melihat putri Senna. Ia menciumnya. Lebih lama beberapa detik dari Ichigo. Tapi hasilnya sama saja. Harapan mereka telah pupus. Sang putri masih tetap terlelap.

Ichigo mengamati wajah Rukia. Menatap matanya yang menutup. Rasanya aneh. Sejak kapan wajah lusuh kurcaci menyebalkan itu menjadi menarik baginya?

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," Rukia bangkit "aku akan pergi ke istana. Akan ku cari penawarnya"

"Terlalu berbahaya pergi sendiri. Akan ku minta Toushiro menemanimu" ucap Uruhara.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak boleh meninggalkan hutan. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri" Rukia kembali beranjak. Ia mulai menyiapkan busur dan anak panahnya. Tidak lagi peduli dengan apa yang kurcaci lain katakan. Ia tetap menyiapkan segala yang perlu ia bawa.

"Aku akan ikut dengan mu," Kalimat Kaien itu membuat semuanya terdiam bahkan mampu membuat Rukia menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku tidak suka berhutang budi" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan orang sakit sepertimu. Kau hanya akan menjadi bebanku saja" Rukia kembali melanjutkan menata barangnya. Benar-benar keras kepala.

Ichigo mendesah. Untunglah cebol satu itu menolaknya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika kakak tercintanya nanti akan ikut pergi ketempat yang mereka bilang berbahaya itu. Kadang kebaikan Kaien itu membuat was-was saja.

"Kalau begitu," Kaien berpaling pada Ichigo " biarkan adikku yang pergi bersamamu." Kaien menatap cebol itu. Sorot mata itu seperti memohon. Ya, begitulah dia.

"Kakak, apa maksudmu?" Protes Ichigo. Oh, ayolah. Beberapa menit berhadapan dengan makhluk itu saja sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman apa lagi harus menemaninya. Tidak akan.

"Kau harus melakukannya. Ingat, kita adalah keluarga Kurosaki. Jangan mempermalukan keluarga" Cecar Kaien.

Sial. Apa benturan di kepalanya membuatnya jadi gila seperti ini? Bagaimanapun juga, hal yang Kaien katakan itu benar. Tapi...

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh pecundang seperti dia" tolak Rukia.

"Hei cebol, kau bilang apa tadi!?" Tampaknya Ichigo takkan pernah bisa berdamai dengan makhluk menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak butuh pecundang untuk ikut dengan ku. Apa lagi pecundang yang TULI" Rukia sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Berani sekali kau mengataiku pecundang! Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Akan ku buat kau menarik ucapan minim kesopanan itu tuan Rukia yang tidak terhormat"

Rukia memutar bola matanya. Ia terlalu enggan berkomentar. Akan menyita banyak waktu untuk meladeni jeruk busuk itu.

Selesai berkemas, Rukia dan Ichigo pamit. Mereka akan menempuh perjalanan cukup lama agar sampai ke Istana sang Ratu. Istana Kuchiki. Apa lagi mereka harus keluar dari hutan ini. Bukanlah hal mudah untuk dilakukan.

Mereka mulai menempuh perjalanan. Melewati jalan setapak yang sudah tertutup banyak tumbuhan. Sepertinya jalan ini sudah lama tidak dilewati. Bagi Rukia yang bertubuh kecil, sepertinya bukan masalah. Tapi untuk Ichigo... ayolah, dia bahkan harus mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk menebas ranting yang menghalangi.

"Apa tidak ada jalan yang lain?" Gerutu Ichigo. Tangannya masih sibuk mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa dilewati. Itulah kenapa hutan ini disebut hutan terlarang"

"Begitu. Kupikir disebut terlarang karena Daruko" tambah Ichigo.

"Ckck... apa maksudmu makhluk bodoh yang bisa mati hanya dengan sekali panah? Bodoh"

Cebol ini! Apa ucapannya bisa lembut sedikit saja. Ichigo hanya berkomentar. Kalaupun salah tidak perlu kan dicaci seperti itu.

"Hei tuan cebol, bisakah kau berhenti mengataiku seperti itu, hah?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kau itu memang bodoh. Memanggil wanita dengan sebutan tuan bukankah yang yang sangat menggelikan?!" Sindir Rukia.

"Hah... memangnya kau perempuan?! Jangan bercanda. Dadamu saja rata begitu"

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat langkah Rukia terhenti. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping lalu menatap Ichigo datar. "Apa!? Kenapa menatapku begitu? Kau tersinggung, heh?"

Duaaaagh

"Uuughh! Apa yang kau lakukan... sialan!" PekikIchigo memegangi 'masa depannya' yang telah menjadi korban keganasan kaki mungil didepannya.

"Rasakan itu, pecundang" dengan senyum bahagia, Rukia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Hoho.. setelah hampir menghancurkan masa depan seorang jeruk, sepertinya dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Baginya itu seperti menginjat serangga penggannggu. Memuaskan.

"Cepatlah. Atau kau ingin ku tinggal di sini dan menunggu para Daruko datang menyantapmu!?" Rukia kembali berujar.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Ichigo tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengumpat. Dengan menahan rasa sakit ia kembali mengikuti langkah cebol di depannya itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu, Ichigo hanya bisa menggerutu. Menyumpah segala hal paling buruk pada Rukia, kurcaci menyebalkan itu.

Langit kini mulai berubah warna. Rambut Ichigo mendominasi di mana-mana. Dan sepertinya hanya dalam tiga puluh menit, langit sudah berubah gelap.

Ichigo menabrak tubuh mungil Rukia yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Mata lemon itu menatap tajam sekitarnya. Ugh.. aroma busuk apa ini?

"Kita akan berhenti sejenak di sini" ucap Rukia.

"Berhenti? Hari makin malam dan kau bilang berhenti sejenak? Yang benar saja?" Ichigo mengamati tempat sekitar. Terlalu banyak semak-semak dari pada pepohonan. Dan yang membuatnya begidik adalah : kenapa ada banyak kotoran di sini?

"Kau lihat itu," Rukia mengangkat dagunya "sarang Daruko. Dan jalan keluar kita melewati tempat itu"

Hawa dingin menyelubungi Ichigo. Iris hazelnya menemukan puluhan Daruko yang terlelap di bawah pohon oak besar. Terlalu mengerikan saat membayangkan diterkam taring-taring tajam itu. "Kau gila!? Aku tidak mau mati"

"Daruko akan meninggalkan sarang mereka saat malam hari. Dan ketika itu, kita akan pergi" jelas Rukia. "Olesi tubuhmu dengan kotoran itu"

"Yang benar saja!?" Tolak Ichigo kasar.

"Penciuman mereka sangat tajam. Membaur dengan mereka adalah jalan terbaik"

"Oh... sekarang aku tahu. Bau tubuhmu itu ternyata kotoran Daruko, hah? Pantas saja!" Ucap Ichigo dengan nada sarkatis.

"Lakukan saja perintahku!"

Dengan sangat berat hati, Ichigo akhirnya mengikuti perintah cebol itu. Dengan gerakan pelan dia mulai membungkuk, menyentuhkan tangannya yang masih suci pada benda menjijikan itu. Lidahnya terjulur keluar akibat menahan muntah. Ini benar-benar konyol!

Setelah mengoleskan kotoran itu di tubuhnya, mereka mulai bersembunyi. Menutupi aroma tubuh saja masih kurang mengingat para monster itu memiliki penglihatan yang tajam. Mereka memanjat salah satu pohon dan menunggu langit menjadi gelap seutuhnya.

Suara raungan mulai terdengar, tanda malam mulai berlangsung. Kedua orang itu sudah bersiap-siap. Dan dalam beberapa menit kemudian, makhluk-makhluk itu -sesuai yang dikatakan Rukia- mulai pergi meninggalkan sarang. Dan saat itu pula, Rukia dan Ichigo melompat turun lalu berlari melewati sarang sebelum makhluk itu kembali.

"Cepat jeruk! Kakimu panjang tapi kenapa larimu lambat sekali!?"

"Hah, hah, aku.. lelah" jawab Ichigo yang masih berlari dengan terengah-engah, mencoba mengimbangi lari sang kurcaci.

Mereka terus berlari hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di perbatasan desa. Keduanya terengah mencoba untuk mengatur nafas. Tidak ada suara lagi selain suara udara yang mulai beradu. Lari memang sangat menguras tenaga.

"Lalu.. sekarang apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ikuti aku!" Lagi-lagi kurcaci itu menurunkan perintah.

~Another Story of Senna White~

Di sisi lain, seorang wanita tua bernama Unohana tengah memasukan kelinci putih yang dititipkan kepada nya kedalam kandang. Kelinci itu adalah milik putri Kuchiki. Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Chappy.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketuka di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia segera bangkit membukakan pintu. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?

Pakaian lusuh. Aroma busuk. Rambut oranye? Siapa orang ini?

"Iya, anda... mencari siapa?" Unohana terkejut mendapati keadaan tamunya. Ada perasaan takut akan orang ini.

"Bibi Unohana?" Tanya seseorang kerdil disebelahnya.

Unohana yang tidak memperhatikan orang itu hanya bisa terlonjak kaget. Ia tidak melihat ada anak kecil tadi. Tapi, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah wajah anak itu. Bukan. Dia bukan anak. Dia...

"Putri Rukia!?" Unohana menjatuhkan tubuhnya bertumpu pada lutut. Matanya terus mengamati tiap inchi orang didepannya ini. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas, tapi dia yakin. Orang ini pasti nonanya dulu. Putri pertama ratu Hisana. Kuchiki Rukia.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Bi?" Tanya Rukia. Matanya menatap sayu.

Bukannya menjawab, Unohana malah memeluknya erat. Mengabaikan kotoran dan aroma tidak sedap dari tubuh mungilnya. Wanita paruh baya itu sangat terkejut. Orang yang selama ini ia anggap telah mati kini hadir di depannya. Di dalam pelukangnya.

"Saya pikir putri sudah... saya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa" gumamnya. Unohana begitu terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memilih kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

Unohana melepaskan pelukannya. Ia telah melupakan sikap seorang pelayan pada majikannya. Rasanya sangat memalukan. "Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, putri."

"Tak apa. Bibi, bisa kami menginap di sini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Oh. Tentu saja," Unohana melirik ke arah pemuda yang terlihat canggung itu. Bukan. Ichigo lebih terlihat bingung. "Masuklah"

Ketiganya memasuki pondok kayu itu. Menutup pintu, mencoba menghalau angin malam yang dingin. Unohana terus memandangin pemuda aneh itu. Rasanya orang ini bukan dari desa ini. "Hm... putri, siapa pemuda ini?"

"Ah.. perkenalkan, nama saya Kurosaki Ichigo. Maaf merepotkan anda." Ichigo membungkuk memberi salam. Rukia hanya diam menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa pria kurang ajar ini jadi sopan begitu? Huh, topeng yang menarik.

"Ayo masuk. Anggaplah rumah sendiri" ketiganya berjalan memasuki pondok itu.

Ichigo melarikan tatapannya keseluruh ruangan. Begitu rapi dan bersih. Walaupun hanya sebatas pondok kayu, tapi berkat penataan yang tepat, rumah ini nampak sangat nyaman. Kepala rusa yang menjadi hiasan dinding menarik perhatiannya. Ia yakin, ada penghuni pria di rumah ini.

Ichigo yang tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik menabrak Rukia yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba berhenti. Akibatnya, makian keluar dengan mulus dari mulut sang kurcaci. " Sialan kau, jeruk busuk!"

"Salahmu sendiri berhenti mendadak!"

Cebol itu tidak menanggapi lagi. Entah kenapa dia terdiam. Ichigo mengikuti arah pandangan sang amethyst. Sebuah lukisan keluarga yang terpampang indah di dinding ruang tamu.

Hazel itu menelusurui tiap orang yang ada digambar. Seorang pria dan wanita beserta kedua putri kecilnya. Ia yakin, wanita itu bukanlah nyonya Unohana. Lalu kenapa bisa dipampang di sini?

"Kau masih menyimpanya?" Gumam Rukia hampir tak terdengar.

"Ya, saya selalu menyimpannya. Bagi saya, Putri adalah keluarga saya" jawab Unohana.

Ah. Ichigo baru menyadari satu hal. Kenapa wanita itu memanggil cebol menyebalkan ini Putri? Ia mengamati kembali lukisan itu. Keluarga si cebol ya? Tunggu. Pria di lukisan itu... seorang raja?! Ah mana mungkin. Tapi mahkota itu... Tidak. Tidak mungkin Rukia adalah salah satu anak kecil yang dipangku itu. Terlalu mustahil. Ini mustahil.

"Kau... kau seorang putri?" Tanya Ichigo terkejut.

Kedua orang itu mejoleh. Rukia menatapnya malas sementara Unohana menatapnya heran.

Membosankan membahas masalalu. Itu yang ada dipikiran sang kurcaci. Ia memilih beranjak pergi mengabaikan Ichigo yang meneriakinya.

"Anda belum tahu? Putri Rukia adalah anak putri pertama kerajaan Kuchiki" ujar Unohana.

Rukia benar-benar seorang putri? Tidak masuk akal. Kalau itu benar, kenapa gadis kecil yang manis itu menjadi kurcaci? Lalu kenapa dia tinggal di tengah hutan terlarang? Bukankah itu sangat membingunkan?!

"Anda pasti lelah. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat. Mari saya antar"

Ah. Benar juga. Sepertinya dia perlu mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak.

~Another Story of Senna White~

Pagi ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo sarapan bersama orang asing. Tidak dengan kakak ataupun adik kembarnya. Ia kini duduk dengan canggung bersama Rukia, Nyonya Unohanya dan Tuan Kenpachi. Aku baru tahu pria tinggi besar menyeramkan itu adalah suami Nyonya Unohana.

"Paman, apa paman bisa membuatkan saya sebuah pedang?" Tanya Rukia menghapus keheningan.

"Tentu. Itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan saya" sahut pria itu.

Rukia membungkukan badanya. Ia memungut tas yang ia bawa. "Gunakan emas ini untuk membuatnya"

HAH! EMAS?!

~Another Story of Senna White~

Kini Rukia mengajak Ichigo pergi. Entah kemana pangeran tampan itu pun tak tahu. Cebol itu hanya mengatakan akan membawanya ke neraka. Menyeramkan bukan?!

Mereka melewati ladang ilalang yang cukup luas hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah taman yang penuh warna warni bunga. Inikah yang ia sebut dengan neraka?

"Kenapa kau membawa ku ke sini?"

"Mencari senjata" jawab Rukia sekedarnya. Ia mengambil beberapa jenis bunga yang sangat indah. Warnanya pink cantik. Itu senjata yang ia maksud? Mau melumpuhkan musuh atau mendekor rumah?

"Bunga cantik itu maksudmu? Kau sangat aneh" cibir Ichigo. Ia mendekati sebuah bunga lili putih yang sangat cantik. Ia menyentuhnya bermaksud untuk memetik hingga sebuah peringatan menginterupsinya. "Hati-hati. Itu lili lembah. Salah-salah kau bisa mati mendadak akibat serangan jantung"

"Maksudmu?"

Rukia menghela nafas. Rukia berpaling lalu dengan sangat terpaksa menjelaskannya. "Seluruh bunga di sini memiliki efek kusus. Contohnya yang kau pegang itu. Lili lembah, mengakibatkan gagal jantung. Lalu yang ku ambil ini rhondodendron, mengakibatkan muntah dan kejang"

Oh. Ichigo paham sekarang. Seluruh tanaman di sini tidak baik untuk didekati. Setidaknya itu yang ia pahami. Pantas ia menyebutnya ini neraka.

Pemuda itu memandang punggung sang kurcaci. Ia kembali memikirkan yang yang tadi malam ia renungkan. Kerajaan Kuchiki. Putri mahkota. Dan Rukia. Semuanya sangat membuatnya penasaran.

"Cebol," panggil Ichigo. Ia mencoba memberanikan diri. "Kau seorang Kuchiki?" Lanjutnya.

Rukia bergeming. Ia mengalihkan mata dan termenung sesaat. Bukannya ia lupa tentang jati dirinya, hanya saja ia ingin menghapusnya. Semuanya masa lalu. Tidak perlu dikuak lagi apalagi pada orang asing. "Itu bukan urusanmu! Aku sudah selesai ayo pergi"

Seperti yang ia kira, Rukia tidak akan mau menjawabnya. Ia menatap punggung mungil itu. Entah kenapa terlihat begitu rapuh. Bekas luka yang menghiasi seluruh permukaan kulitnya itu menunjukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ah, kenapa Ichigo jadi memikirkannya. Kenapa ia jadi begini? Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya. Perasaan... kasihan?

~Another Story of Senna White~

Malam ini Ichigo dan Rukia memulai rencananya. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam. Pedang emas yang ia pesanpun sudah selesai hanya dalam waktu sehari.

Setelah berpamitan, keduanya pergi menuju ke istana. Mengendap-endap dipinggir gerbang. Awalnya Ichigo berniat menghabisi salah satu penjaga yang berdiri disamping gerbang. Hingga akhirnya tarikan kecil di kakinya menghentikan langkahnya itu.

"Lewat sini!" Perintah Rukia. Mereka berjalan memasuki kegelapan. Tempat apa ini?

"Kita mau kemana?"

Rukia tetap diam. Ia meraba-raba dinding bata itu. Menekannya hingga terdengar bunyik klek. Lorong rahasia?

Keduanya menyusuri lorong gelap itu hingga sampailah disebuah ruangan. Sebuah kamar megah nan besar. Disalah satu dindingnya terdapat pigura seorang gadis cantik dengan busurnya. Matanya menyipit mengamati sosok itu. "Siapa dia?" Tanya Ichigo.

Bukanya menjawab, Rukia malah mengendap mengamati pintu kamarnya. Ia menoleh lalu menjawab "Selamat datang di mantan kamarku"

Kamarnya? Pantas dia tahu ruang rahasia itu. Dan... ini kamarnya? Berarti, gadis digambar itu... RUKIA!

Mereka kembali mengendap keluar. Bersembunyi tatkala mendengar langkah penjaga mendekat. Dan kini, mereka telah sampai di dapur. Ia menaburkan sari bunga yang telah mereka siapkan di dalam makanan para penjaga. Menurut Rukia, penjaga makan tepat jam tujuh malam dan itu sepuluh menit lagi.

~Another Story of Senna White~

Para penjaga semuanya keracunan. Banyak yang muntah juga pingsan. Segera saja kedua orang itu pergi menuju kamar sang ratu.

Melihat pintu besar itu membuat Rukia bergetar. Masa lalunya membuatnya takut. Ia ingat ketika dirinya berubah menjadi kurcaci dan di siksa oleh para penjaga. Tapi semua itu sudah berlalu. Ia harus melakukannya demi Kuchiki Senna. Senna White.

Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, dua lempeng kayu itu berdecit dan terbelah. Matanya membelalak saat menemuka sang ratu berdiri dengan sombongnya. Orihime. Penyihir terkutuk itu...

"Ah, selamat datang kembali putriku. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Ibu sangat khawatir" ucap Orihime dengan nada khawatir. Ya, kekhawatiran yang hanya ada di lidah saja.

"Dia ibumu?" Tanya Ichigo. Ia tak percaya bahwa sang ratu masih semuda ini.

"Dia bukan ibuku. Dia hanya penyihir biadab yang dinikahi ayah bodohku. Dia yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku juga rakyatku" Ucapnya lantang. Ia sengaja meneriakannya agar Orihime mendengarnya.

"Begitukah? Aku bahkan belum berhasil membunuhmu. Bagaimana kalau aku tuntaskan sekarang Kuchiki Rukia" Tantang Orihime.

Rukia naik pitam. Amarahnya meluap luap. Bahkan Ia sampai melupakan keberadaan chigo yang menatapnya berbeda.

Ruki berlari maju. Menghujamkan pedang emasnya kepada Orihime yang dengan sangat mudah menangkis serangannya hanya dengan tongkat kecil seukuran jagung.

"Kau tahu kelemahanku rupannya" Ya, satu satunya cara melenyapkan kekuatan penyihir adalah dengan logam mulia emas. Itu hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang saja salah satunya adalah Urahara.

Keduanya mulai bertarung. Sementara Ichigo segera mengambil pedang di dinding. Ia mencobe membantu Rukia. Mereka bertarung sengit. Penyihir itu sangat hebat mengelak. Dengan segala mantranya, ia membuat barang-barang diruangan itu terbang dan terlempar kearah mereka. Beruntung mereka bisa menghindarinya.

Mereka mulai saling menghunus pedang hingga akhirnya Ichigo berhasil menjatuhkan tingkat sihir itu dan menendanhnya jauh. "Sekarang kau tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, keparat"

"Oh, benarkah?" Orihime mengambil pedang di dinding dan mereka kembali bertarung. Ia berhasil menggores paha Rukia dengan pedangnya hingga meneteska liquid merah pekat.

"Akhh!" Pekik Rukia.

"Rukia! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ichigo khawatir. Ichigo yang lengah segera dimanfaatkan Orihime untuk menendangnya hingga jatuh.

"Uh... pemuda tampan sepertimu seharusnya tidak jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit seperti itu"

Ejeknya.

Rukia mencoba bangkit. Lukanya yang cukup dalam membuatnya bergetar dan kembali terjatuh. Ia melemparkan pedangnya pada Ichigo yang mulai bangkit. " Tolong! Kalahkan dia" pinta Rukia. Coklat madu itu menatapnya tak percaya. Rukia yang ia kenal angkuh dan menyebalkan kini memohon dan mempercayainya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk pasti.

Ichigo dan Orihime kembali melanjutkan pertarungan mereka. Sialnya Ichigo melakukan gerakanndodoh hingga ia terpental menabrak dinding tembok.

"Sekarang giliranmu Rukia. Akan ku musnahkan darah Kuchiki dari dunia ini!" Orihime berlari menerjang dan menghunuskan pedannya.

"RUKIA!"

Jleeb.

Pedang itu behasil menancap di tubuh. Amethystnya melebar. Ia tidak merasakan apapun. Tubuh tegap di depannya menjadi tameng untuknya. Tidak hanya itu, Ichigo juga menancapkan pedangnya tepat di dada Orihime. Mereka saling menusuk. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, kedua tubuh itu ambruk. Ichiho jatuh bergelimang darah sementara Orihime menjerit dikelilingi cahaya. Wajahnya mengeriput lalu lenyap seperti debu.

Penyihir itu telah... mati.

~Another Story of Senna White~

Kuchiki Rukia kini berdiri di salah satu menara istana. Ia kini telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Seorang gadis cantik bukan lagi kurcaci. Adiknya, Senna, sudah kembali sadar dan mereka akhirnya kembali menjadi putri dikerajaan Kuchiki.

Gadis itu melamun. Matanya menatap jauh ke cakrawala. Bukannya ia tidak bahagia. Hanya saja, kejadian malam itu membuatnya remuk. Ia masih ingat saat Ia memeluk Ichigo yang dipenuhi darah. Ketika malam itu...

"Ichigo!" Panggilnya.

"Ru-Rukia. Kau... menangis?"

"Berhenti bicara, akan kucarikan -" Ucapannya terputus ketika bibirnya tertawan beberapa detik oleh bibir dingin Ichigo. Hanya sebentar. Sanya menyentuh. Tapi semuanya sangat berbeda. Tubuh Rukia bersinar lalu tubuhnya tiba-tiba kembali seperti semula.

"Sudah kuduga. A... aku telah jatuh padamu. Selamatkan Putri Senna. Hiduplah bahagia... Selamat tinggal" Itu ucapan terakhir yang Ichigo ucapkan.

Rukia hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak menjerit dan hanya menangis dalam bisu. Tubuhnya bergetar lalu segera melangkah mengambil buku mentra milik Orihime. Menerobos gelapnya hutan terlarang dengan menunggangi kuda kerajaan.

Rukia kembali ke alam sadarnya. Senyumnya terkembang saat ia merasakan seseorang berada di belakangan. Sesuatu yang transparan namun sangat terasa seperti tengah memeluknya. Hembusan angin yang membelainya terdengar begitu indah dengan bisikan yang mengalun.

Aku mencintaimu..

Amethystnya tertutup. Merasakan manisnya atmosfer yang ia hirup. Kalimat yang masih dikepalanya itu sangat indah. "Aku juga mencintaimu... Ichigo"

.

.

.

Fini


End file.
